prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC26
is the 26th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 561st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Towa returns to Noble Academy along with the fairies, but she suddenly comes down with a fever. WIth no one else to help, it is up to Pafu and Aroma to take care of her and to defend the academy from Dys Dark. Synopsis Towa returns to the academy one morning with Aroma and Pafu. The others stayed home and she didn't want to be an inconvience- but it's so strange to be there and see how quiet it is. Aroma and Pafu express concern when Towa seems to react oddly all of the sudden, but she claims it's nothing. As expected they find nobody as they step inside, but Towa remains excited to have returned. Aroma reminds her of their plans to pay Kirara a visit later, but for now they will keep her company. Towa enjoys being alone for a change and uses this to try to do things she normally is incapable of doing, and while they are confused, Aroma and Pafu are glad to see her so happy and find no harm in it. They return to the dorm room to unpack, but suddenly Towa falls over. She has suddenly gotten really warm and when she starts coughing, they worry something is wrong and realize she caught a cold. They suggest that she lays down and Aroma flies off to get ice for her, while Pafu remains behind to make sure she stays comfortable and assures her that they will stay there until she feels better. As Towa rests, they attempt to call Haruka. Haruka picks up and is alarmed when Aroma calls to inform her of the cold Towa got, and she takes off to talk to them in privacy. Out of concern they bring out Miss Shamour, who offers to make some tea for Aroma to pick up. They also call Minami and she promises to return to the dorm as soon as she can, along with Kirara who will come by once she finishes with work. With their plans laid out, Aroma ends the call and takes off to get the tea while Pafu continues to try to tend to her; with some difficulties. Not only is it too hard to handle how a damp cloth feels, but she gets a cooling patch stuck to her paws. Seeing Towa's fever worsen causes her to worry further and she tries putting the patch on her- only to fall off of the bed. She sadly apologizes for being unable to do much, but Towa insists that just having her there has helped ease her. Aroma arrives to meet up with Haruka and Miss Shamour and they wish him luck in taking care of her. However, they do ask that he calls them should anything happen or if she worsens. As this is going on, a depressed Shut finds himself unsure of what to do now. He should gather despair but there's nobody around, causing him aggravation until he spots a cicada on the tree nearby. Despite it being little he takes advantage of this and uses the cicada to summon a Zetsuborg, locking it within the cage of Despair. However, this particular Zetsuborg ends up being very tiny and can't really do anything. As noon approaches, the tiny Zetsuborg appears. Pafu worries when she spots it and Shut, but she promises to protect Towa no matter what. As this is going on, the girls hurriedly return to school. Pafu heads outside with a bug net and demands the Zetsuborg be quiet. Shut isn't very impressed to see her as she goes on to say that Towa is sick and trying to rest. Nobody else is there, so its up to her to protect her. She attempts to catch the small insect Zetsuborg, chasing it around the area as Shut watches awkwardly. Miss Shirogane is busy hanging laundry while this going on, but oblivious to it she heads back inside. Pafu tries to insists she is fine after falling, but just as the Zetsuborg prepares to attack her, Aroma arrives to protect his sister. He had already dropped off the tea so its okay, they just have to chase Shut and the Zetsuborg away. Shut demands that it finishes them off and it grows in size, changing form and causing them to panic. By now the trio have arrived to the school and met up with each other. Pafu and Aroma manage to trick the insect Zetsuborg, but only temporarily. As they are battered around, they insist they won't let Shut get near Towa. Suddenly, they start to glow, catching Towa's attention as the trio arrive. To everyone's surprise, Aroma and Pafu have transformed, gaining new attire. Towa remarks on this and joins everyone, insisting she is feeling better. Somehow the light managed to heal her, and the girls remark that they don't feel tired either, despite running there from where they were. Before they can linger on it, they quickly observe the little Zetsuborg and transform, asking Aroma and Pafu to leave it to them. A fight quickly breaks out and the Zetsuborg changes into bigger form again, with the Cures attacking it with a flurry of kicks, sending it flying to the ground. The Zetsuborg releases sound waves to distract them, but Aroma finds herself able to block them with her hair, and Aroma assures them they will do their best to help too. Pafu throws Aroma like a ball at the Zetsuborg to make it stop, allowing Cure Scarlet to change into Mode Elegant and use Phoenix Blaze. After defeating the Zetsuborg, Scarlet unlocks the cage of despair to free the cicada as a disappointed Shut storms off. Back within the school, the girls observe the transformed Pafu and Aroma. Miss Shamor explains that the royal fairies transform when they are able to help those they care for from the bottom of their hearts, and with this they have gained a healing aura capable of curing the sick and weary. She admits that she never saw it before this instance, and Towa thanks Aroma and Pafu for their help. However, they insists she rests more because even if she feels better, she might still be sick. She agrees and embraces them both. Major Events *Dreams are the Path to the Future makes its debut, replacing Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure. *Pafu and Aroma become a full-fledged maid and butler respectively. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains * Shut * Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Haruno Ibuki *Haruno Moe *Kaido Wataru *Shirogane-san Trivia *The opening now includes Towa and Cure Scarlet, as well as two new generals of Dys Dark. **Additionally, the second half of the opening song's lyrics are used. * This is the first time where an animal is targeted and used to create a Zetsuborg. In this case, it is a cicada, followed by three cats in episode 33. * Cure Flora is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure